The Barbarian Lord
by CoolGirl89
Summary: Completed. When Greeks attack a village and are defeated, a barbarian lord decides to become a civilization.
1. Default Chapter

The Barbarian Lord  
  
I was a lord of a little village when they came. 'They' were people that were called Greeks. The Greeks called us barbarians. If they knew the fate of the world when they disturbed us...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot august day in mid-August day. The year was 3240 B.C. As I watched the sun rise over the green hills that surrounded my village, a messenger came up. I couldn't see him at first, as I was grooming my bay. "Lord, the Greeks are coming over the hill!" I spun around, then, thinking about my horse; I laid a reassuring hand on him.  
  
Ahh.the Greeks..they had destroyed several smaller villages near mine already. They would either plunder, force us to be their slaves or we would rise, and be crushed. The choice was clear for me. I would not allow my people to become slaves to those 'Greeks'. As I figured out how long it would take for them to reach us, I ordered that all the men, from ages 13 - 40, be trained in the arts of war. We would try to defeat the intruders.  
  
  
  
Several days later, a scout that I had sent out came to summon me. This time the message was, "The Greeks will be here within two hours." I ordered all the men into eight corps. As my people were horsemen by nature, they would be six horsemen units and two legions. As we waited in our village we could see that the Greek corp. that the messengers had been so afraid of. As it came slowly into view, I discovered this Greek army was made up of on group of archers. I smiled. There would be no trouble defeating it.  
  
  
  
It was a gallant battle, I'll admit. We only lost one horsemen unit. Our two legions had marched toward the Greeks, drawing them toward us. We then sent our horsemen around the archers in order to surround them. Then we trampled them.  
  
When it was over, I decided to do something about all the other civilizations. I knew that just as this army had come, more would, until none of my tribe remained. I asked my men to come with me. We would capture a Greek city to avenge the other villages. As we marched away from our home, I could see my wife and children looking at me.  
  
  
  
After a few days march, we came across a Greek city. As I wasn't sure if there were any other Greek troops nearby, I quickly made plans and attacked. Luck was with us, for we conquered the city. In a grand festival, I announced, "I re-name this city to be Sharfac and it shall be the capitol of the next great civilization, Tarian!" I received loud cheers. We sent for the rest of our village and soon were advancing along. I planned out, using maps found in the city, where our next target would be.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter Two The Progress

The Barbarian Lord - Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The days passed slowly. Although the children and women felt safe tucked away in the city, I knew differently. It would be just a matter of time before some other civilization came and, with one stroke, wiped us out. Therefore, my men were trying to discover bronze working. If we did, our city would be protected better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One night, when the wind was howling like a pack of wolves and it was pouring rain like there was no tomorrow, I tossed and turned in my bed. Finally, I rose and drew my cloak about me. I carefully proceeded through the streets toward the science building, a tall wide dark building. Soaking wet, I arrived and made my way to the room where, I knew, at least one man would be huddled over something; trying to discover the secrets that lay behind bronze working.  
  
He greeted me when I entered, but then turned back to his work. I watched him. It must take great patience to stay, focused on the task at hand, in a room for most of the day. I thought to myself. I had patience, but not like this.  
  
As I pondered this, the man gave shout and jumped. I thought for a moment that he was hurt or something like that. But I soon realized that, by the way he sounded, that he was very happy. Joyfully, he ran over to me. "I have it. Our civilization has discovered bronze working!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The discovery showed the world that we were ready to fight it. With the discovery of bronze working, my council and I decided to take the next step. We trained settlers so we could build new cities because now we had the technology to protect them. One technology led to another and, despite our late start, we became the most scientific civilization the world had seen. The world noticed us now. And heard rumors from caravans that the Greek lord wished he had more troops around when we conquered the city.  
  
While technology after technology were being discovered, we were also engaging in battle. After a little while, we soon discovered that another Greek city, Sparta, lay a short distance east. If I looked out from the highest tower on clear days, I could see the outline of it. Once we had enough men, I set out with two legion units and two archer unit. My plan: to take Sparta from the hands of the enemy. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: This will be the second to last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Civilization II.  
Barbarian Lord  
Chapter 3  
Two days passed wearily. By day, I watched the troops and by night I held councils with my officers. I knew it would be at least another five days until we reached Sparta. I hoped we wouldn't run into any armies on the way, knowing that surprise was the key element in our victory. My wish would not come true though.  
  
It was a hot day with the sun beating down mercilessly on our helmets. I felt envious of the archers, who didn't have to wear this heavy armor that wore us out. With no shade-giving clouds in the sky and two days of desert ahead of us until we reached Sparta, I stopped in a gorge where a medium- sized stream rushed through. My soldiers had set up tents and were happily engaging in conversation with their fellow soldiers while cleaning their armor, glad for the rest. My scouts had reported that this was the last stop for water before reaching Sparta so I decided to let the troops rest for a day.  
  
I lay in my tent that night, listening to the singing of the men. Rolling my eyes at the stupidity of the troops to sing when we did not know how close an enemy might be, I rolled out of bed and went outside. I was just about to tell my officers to shut the men up when a single arrow fell out of the sky and hit an archer in the chest. My officers and men standing around watched in horror as the archer gave one last raspy breath and fell down on the cold ground. "We're under attack!" I shouted as arrows, some flaming and some not, flew down. Soldiers, who had been standing around in shock a few moments before, quickly regained their senses and ran about, collecting their armor and weapons. I called all the troops who were nearby into a formation to protect them from the arrows. With the soldiers in the middle holding up their shields as protection and the soldiers on the outside holding their shields either in the front or on either side, I ordered those troops to rush up the right side of the gorge. Luckily, I had chosen the correct men for officers for they too were ordering the troops to charge onto the archers. After 20 long minutes and many falling, we reached the top and started cutting down the enemy archers.  
  
When the entire foe was destroyed, I gathered up what troops were left and took roll. The results were terrible. The enemy had wiped out an archer unit and heavily decimated the other, due to the archers' lack of armor. They had also damaged both legion units. I ordered a three day rest to recuperate. Knowing the enemy knew that we were coming, I sent a messenger back to my two nearest cities with orders to create new archer units and new legion units.  
  
When the three days were up, the messenger returned saying that a chariot unit would arrive today and that archers and legions were on the way. Once the chariot unit arrived, the army set out again. I would not be turned from my goal as long as I had enough troops to carry it out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Civilization II.  
  
Barbarian Lord  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When the chariot unit arrived, I set off. A few of my captains wanted to keep us in the gorge or somewhere until the other units arrived. But I was confident. We would reach Sparta by sundown.  
  
It was a cool night with a crescent moon shining down on us. My troops were camped in a small grove of trees just outside the city while I gave my final instructions. "Storm the city and let nothing deter you until our victory is at hand!"  
  
Then we charged. Arrows shot by what archers we had left flew through the air, hitting some unfortunate sentries and soldiers on the top. I wanted the city to be intact when I conquered it, so I ordered that none use fire arrows unless extremely necessary. Then, ladders went up. Several of them were knocked down, but just enough were left standing so that enough men were able to get up. The catapult we had made in the woods battered relentlessly at the gate. I dodged among troops, striking down enemies and giving orders. A foe raised his sword behind me in an effort to strike me but I parried it just in time and killed him. I ran to the tower on the corner of the wall for a better view on our position.  
  
Then it happened. I saw some of my men were having trouble fighting the enemy so I heading over there all the while parrying sword blows and dodging arrows. But I wasn't fast enough. An arrow hit me in my chest. I gasped; the pain hurt so much. With a whizzing sound, another arrow hit me in the left arm. I could feel myself falling and soon hitting the cold, hard stone beneath me. I struggled to push myself up, and although it hurt and it seemed to take forever, I managed to get into a sitting position. From my view on the wall, I could see my soldiers chasing the enemy away. I smiled. Even though I knew I wasn't going to make it, the city was ours. We had succeeded. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and saw the face of my first officer. He was saying something but I could make it out. Then, everything became dark with a strange tint of red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many years later....  
  
My father was a great man. He led our people from what certain death they awaited in a small country village to victory over a great city. Although he died at the battle over Sparta, his efforts helped finally defeat our long-time foes, the Greeks. It also helped to bring about peace by the ruling of the world. For this is our Civilization! 


End file.
